Emily and the Special Coaches
Emily and the Special Coaches, retitled Emily and the Special Cars in American releases, is the twenty-first episode of the tenth season. Plot All the engines are excited because Gordon has broken a speed record for pulling the Express. The Fat Controller has told Emily to collect some special coaches to present to Gordon in honour of his achievement. On her way to collect the coaches, Emily is approached by Diesel at a water tower. Taking notice of Emily's excitement, she explains to him about the record and the coaches. When Diesel insists that Gordon is not the only one who is special, Emily insults him and steams off. Diesel angrily rattles away. Later, Emily arrives at the Shunting Yards to find that the coaches are already gone. Thomas explains that Diesel tricked him into thinking it was Diesel's job to take the coaches, and not Emily's. She goes in search of Diesel and the coaches across the island. She finds Diesel at Kirk Ronan Junction but does not want to hear Diesel's explanation for stealing the coaches. Because of this, Diesel refuses to return them. Emily tries to chase him down and retake the coaches but to no avail. At Maithwaite, Emily tells the Fat Controller about what has happened. Meanwhile, Diesel has hidden the coaches in a siding and is feeling sick and sluggish. Emily and the Fat Controller find Diesel and demand that Diesel show them where the coaches are. At the siding, Emily is reunited with the coaches but notices that Diesel is billowing black smoke. After explaining that his engine has worn out Emily blames him for running around with the coaches. Diesel also explains that he did this because she would not listen to him. He tells Emily that he has broken the record shunting the most trucks in a day and this time Emily listens. He then splutters away leaving Emily feeling guilty. After delivering the coaches to Knapford, Emily tells the Fat Controller about her plan to reward Diesel for his record. After he agrees with the plan, Emily goes off to find Diesel and tells him to go to Knapford. Later during Gordon's ceremony, the Fat Controller presents him with the coaches but Emily also presents Diesel with a new motor. Emily learns that both diesel and steam engines are special. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Kirk Ronan Junction * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Shunting Yards Trivia * Stock footage from Squeak, Rattle and Roll is used. Goofs * Emily tells Diesel that she has to take on more coal when there is a coal bunker next to her. * The narrator in the UK version said Diesel showed Emily the trucks in the siding, but they are coaches. * The US title is misleading since the episode was not centred around freight cars. Merchandise * Books - Thomas, Emily and the Special Coaches In Other Languages Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases UK * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection AUS * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series * My First Thomas with Diesel DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * My First Thomas * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends POL * Club Colors HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 12 - The Most Important Task DK * Percy and the Funfair DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NL * The Great Race on Sodor SAU * Hero of the Rails NOR/FIN/SE * Percy and the Funfair MYS * Emily and the Special Coaches and Other Adventures * Railway Adventures (DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.3 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoachestitlecard.png|Title card File:EmilyAndTheSpecialCarsTitlecard.png|US title card File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoachesJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches1.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches2.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll10.png|Stock footage File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches3.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.png|Gordon's Special Coaches File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches5.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches6.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches7.png|Diesel and Emily File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches8.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches9.png|Diesel File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches10.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches11.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches12.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches14.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches15.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches16.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches17.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png|Emily File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches19.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches20.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches21.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches22.png|Emily and Diesel File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches23.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches24.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches25.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches26.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches27.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches28.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches29.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches31.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches32.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches33.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches34.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches35.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches36.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches37.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches38.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches39.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches40.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches41.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches42.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches43.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches44.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches45.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches46.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches47.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches48.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches49.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches50.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches51.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches52.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches53.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches54.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches55.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches56.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches57.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches58.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches59.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches60.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches61.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches62.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches63.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches64.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches65.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches66.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches67.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches68.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches69.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches70.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches71.png|Henry, Thomas, Percy and Diesel File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches72.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches73.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches74.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches75.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches76.png|Henry, Thomas, Percy, Diesel, Emily and Gordon File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches77.png|Deleted scene File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches79.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches80.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches81.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches82.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches83.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches31.jpg File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches78.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches33.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches(book).jpg|Book File:Emily'sSpecialSurprise.png|German Book Episode File:Emily and the Special Coaches- British Narration|UK narration File:Emily and the Special Cars - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes